Timeline
Twilight Timeline (This is for my upcoming fanfic so the dates/events don't strictly follow canon.) 2500 BC *Egyptian Coven was formed. 1400 – 1200 BC *Volturi Coven was formed. 1000 BC *Romanian Coven was formed. 400 – 500 AD *Volturi Coven defeats the Romanian Coven and becoming the ruling body. 600 AD *Volturi Coven defeats the Egyptian Coven. 1000 AD *Plague of the Immortal children. *Tanya, Kate and Irina are turned. 1636 AD *Carlisle Cullen is born in London, England. 1659-1662 AD *Carlisle marries and has two children. 1665-66 AD *The Great Plague of London occurs. *Carlisle's father, wife and two children dies from the plague. *Carlisle is turned into a vampire. 1700 – 1720 AD *Carlisle travels to Italy and spends twenty years with the time with Volturi. 1720 AD * Carlisle travels to the New World (North America). 1781 AD * Carlisle meets Garrett during the Siege of Yorktown during the American Revolutionary War. 1820 – 1830 AD *First Southern Vampire Wars. A vampire named Benito creates the first army of newborns which started the Southern Vampire Wars. Eventually, the Volturi got wind of this. They executed Benito and others. They spend a year cleaning up this mess. 1840 AD *Second Southern Vampire Wars breaks out. 1842 AD * Peter is born in Laredo, Texas. 1846 AD *Jasper Whitlock born in Houston, Texas. 1861 AD *The American Civil War breaks out. At 14, Jasper joins the Confederate Army and eventually earning the rank of Major. *Peter joins the Confederate Army. 1865 AD *Jasper is turned into a vampire by a woman named Maria. 1870 AD * Peter is turned into a by vampire by Maria. Before his year is up, Peter becomes Jasper's right-hand man and is allowed to live. 1892 AD *Esme Cullen is born in Columbus, Ohio. 1901 AD *Edward Cullen is born in Chicago, Illinois. *Alice Cullen is born in Biloxi, Mississippi. 1908 AD * Inspired by Florence Nightingale, Esme becomes a nurse. 1911 AD *Carlisle moves to Chicago, Illinois. *Rosalie Hale is born in Rochester, New York. *Emmett Cullen is born in Tennessee. 1917 AD *Esme joins the war effort as a nurse working military hospitals overseas during WWI. 1918 AD *Carlisle works as a physician in Chicago, Illinois. *Carlisle turns Edward into a vampire. *Carlisle and Edward relocate to Ashland, Wisconsin. 1919 AD *Esme is turned into a vampire by Garrett. 1920 AD *Alice turned into a vampire by a worker at the mental asylum. 1926 AD *Esme meets Carlisle for the first time and discover that they are mates. 1927--1933 AD * Edward leaves Carlisle and Esme to live like a real vampire. Eventually, he returns because he could no longer take human lives. 1927 AD * Carlisle and Esme relocate to Rochester, New York. 1929 AD * Rosalie is turned into a vampire by Carlisle after he found her dying after being brutally attack by her fiance Royce King and his friends. * Rosalie kills Royce and his friends that attacked her shortly after she is turned. * Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie relocate to Tennessee. 1931 AD * Emmett is turned into a vampire by Carlisle after Rosalie found him dying from injuries inflicted by a bear. 1933 AD * Edward returns. 1935 AD *Charlotte is turned by Maria. 1936 AD *Cullens move to an area south of Forks called Hoquiam. *They make a treaty to stay off the Quileute lands and leave not long afterwards. 1936 AD *Peter and Charlotte escape Maria's coven and held north. 1941 AD *Peter returns for Jasper, who comes with him. 1941-1944 AD *Jasper travels with Peter and Charlotte. 1945--1948 AD *Jasper travels alone. 1948 AD * Alice finds Jasper and they become mates. *Jasper and Alice bump into Charlotte and Peter. The four vampires travel together for the next two years. 1950 AD *Alice and Jasper joins the Cullen Coven. 1983 AD *Emily Young is born. *Rachel and Rebecca Black are born. 1985 AD *April--- Fred is born. 1986 AD *Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, and Kim are born. *October 8--- Riley Biers is born. *November 18--- Diego is born. 1987 AD September *1st --- Leah Clearwater is born. *13th --- Bella Swan is born. 1988 AD *Renee leaves Charlie and takes Bella to California to live with her mother. 1989 AD *Embry Call is born. *Jacob Black is born. *Quil Ateara V is born. 1990 AD *March 11--- Bree Tanner is born. 1992 AD *Seth Clearwater is born. 1994 AD *Erica Tanner is murdered by her husband. *Bree and her father Donald Tanner relocate to Seattle, Washington. 1999 AD *Marie Higginbotham dies. *Renee and Bella move to Phoenix, AZ. 2001 AD *Sam and Leah begin dating. *Donald is arrested for the murder of his wife, Erica. Bree is placed in the foster care system in Seattle. *Emily, Rachel and Rebecca graduates from high school. 2002-2004 AD *Bella decides to no longer visit her father in Forks but instead they spend the summer in California. 2003 AD *The Cullen family arrive in Forks, Washington. *Sam Uley phases. 2004 AD *Jared and Paul phase. *Jared imprints on Kim. May *Sam, Paul and Kim graduate from high school. September * Renee marries Phil. 2005 AD January *Bella Swan moves to Forks. March * Bella Swan and Edward Cullen start dating. May * Prom * Leah, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett graduate high school. * Emily graduates from college. June * Emily Young moves to La Push. * Sam imprints on Emily. * Sam breaks up with Leah. August * Emily is seriously injured and it causes her to embrace the imprint. * Leah cuts all ties to Sam and Emily. * Leah moves to Seattle to attend college. September * The Cullens leave Forks. * Leah meets Bree and befriends her. 2006 January * Embry phases. February * Jacob phases. March *Harry Clearwater dies. *Seth phases. *Cullens return to Forks. April * Quil phases. May * June * Bella, Alice and Edward graduate from high school. * The fight against the Seattle Newborn Army.